The Amazing Adventure of Magical Molly!
by andyjay18
Summary: Oh no! Evil space aliens from outer space called Devils have stolen all the world's cake! 4Kids Entertainment presents the touching story of five girls who wish for magic powers to stop them!


Molly Kenson was a happy 14-year-old girl from the town of Sweet Valley, California, where all the buildings were made of glass for some reason. Her dad, Tom, was a successful electrical engineer at the defense contractor Amway, Blackwater and Associates, while her mom Jane was a housewife and an excellent cook. She had a four-year-old brother named Todd who was _always_ getting into mischief, the little scamp. She had several good friends, Sabrina Mitchellson, Henrietta Shortman, Ashley Langley and Raye Andrews, and since girls can't love girls in America, she also had a boyfriend named Simon Ilford. (His dad Gene was president of Amway, Blackwater and Associates; Molly and Simon had met at a company picnic.)

Life was just peachy for Molly. But that was about to change.

One morning Jane was making waffles for the family breakfast.

"Henrietta just got another love letter today, eh!" Molly said excitedly. "I'm so happy for her, eh! I can't wait until Simon and I can get married, and then we can kiss and have lots of kids of our own, eh!"

"Oh dear, it's aboot time for me to go to work, eh?" said Tom, looking at the clock. "I have to be there in an hour and 20 minutes, eh? That Eric Prince is one tough son-of-a-gun, eh?" Eric Prince was the company CEO.

"Now dear, I know being an adult is hard for everybody, but you shouldn't burn yourself oot, eh?" said Jane.

"Well, that's what coffee's for, eh?" replied Tom. Just then announcement came on CBC…I mean NBC, on the TV that just happened to be in the kitchen.

"We interrupt _Degrassi Street _to bring you this news announcement, eh. All the cake on Earth has mysteriously disappeared, eh! Scientists at the American Cake Institute are completely mystified and hope to…"

"Oh no, eh!" Jane said. "And your birthday's coming up, Molly, eh! What are we going to do now, eh?"

-O-O-O-

"I'm so depressed, eh," Molly said to Sabrina as they were sitting together at school. "You heard aboot how all the cake disappeared, eh? And my birthday's coming up in just a week ,eh!"

"That is real sad, eh?" answered Sabrina. "But I'm still depressed aboot Kyle, eh." Kyle Kinnear was Sabrina's boyfriend, who had been a promising violin player until he'd broken his arm in a car accident.

Their teacher, Katy Sampson, then came staggering in. "Sorry I'm late, eh," she said. "But I had too much Morning Rescue Orange Juice this morning, which has no added sugar or preservatives and unlike Minute Maid, is made from fresh oranges instead of concentrate, and so I had to use the ladies' room, eh. But before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student, Hilda Anderson, eh! She just moved here all the way from Winnipeg…I mean, San Diego, eh."

In walked a tall, somber-looking girl with long, black hair. Molly instantly thought she was really pretty, in a strictly platonic way.

"Now let's sing the national anthem, eh!" said Ms. Sampson, blowing on a harmonica.

"_Our country reeks of trees… _(Whoopsie, eh!)"

"_Ohh Canada, my home and native land…_(Oh dear, I think I had too many frothy mugs of water last night, eh?)"

"_Ohh say, can you see…"_

-O-O-O-

Hilda instantly solved the most complex trigonometry problems, and at P.E. set a new provincial, I mean, state record in the 100-meter dash, which is strange because America doesn't believe in the metric system. Later that day, she asked to see the school nurse because of her heart problem. Since Molly was the hall monitor, she was asked to show Hilda the way. But about halfway along, she suddenly turned toward Molly, and peered directly into her eyes.

"Listen to me, eh. You love cake, eh?" she asked.

"Why…of course I do, eh," answered Molly.

"Then hear me oot, eh. If someone should ask you to make a promise, you must obey them, eh," said Hilda.

"I…don't quite understand, eh," said Molly.

"Just promise me, eh!" said Hilda. "If someone asks you to make a promise, _please do it, eh_! Nothing is more important than doing what the group wants you to do, because the complainer is always wrong, eh!"

"O-okay, eh. Whatever you say, eh."

-O-O-O-

That afternoon after school, Molly and Sabrina went to see a very sweet movie about a centipede that wanted to become human. They were both very happy and giggling afterwards.

Then, all of a sudden, a weird monster showed up out of nowhere! Ahhhh!

"This reminds me of that time a nice man in a raincoat gave me some Kool-Aid and the next thing I knew a month had passed and my privates were bleeding, eh!" gasped Molly.

"There's something happening here, but it isn't exactly clear, eh!" said Sabrina.

Just then there was a girl with a gun over there, telling them they had to beware, eh. _"Quayafreen quackenow madocamagica!" _she announced, shooting the icky monster dead with one shot. She was really pretty in a platonic way, with blonde hair done in spring-like curls which Molly and Sabrina wanted to push in and see if they would spring back because they had slight Down's syndrome. Sitting on her shoulder was a white cat which had frilled, rabbit-like ears for some reason.

"Good evening, eh," she said to the girls. "You're probably wondering why I'm here, eh."

"Well so am I, eh!" said Molly.

"So am I, eh!" said Sabrina.

"My name is Mary Sue Thompson, and I'm a Magical Girl, eh."

"Wowww, eh," Molly breathed. "How did you become one, eh? And what was that creepy monster, eh?"

"Cubby here made me one, eh. He's an alien from the planet Pororoca, eh."

"And that monster was called a 'Devil', eh," said Cubby.

"Y-you mean like Satan's minions, eh?" said Molly with a look of fear on her face.

"No, these Devils are space aliens from outer space, eh," replied Cubby. "They're real bad hosers, eh. They want to steal _all _the cake in the universe for themselves because they're real big meanies who don't know how to cook, eh. They already stole all the cake on my planet, and that's why I need you to make a promise with me become a Magical Girl, eh. Your friends Ashley and Raye already made promises, and they're out there now fighting the Devils too, eh."

"_If someone asks you to make a promise, please do it, eh! Nothing is more important than doing what the group wants you to do, because the complainer is always wrong, eh!" _Molly just had a flashback of Hilda, the good kind of flashback this time.

"Hmm, what's in it for me, eh?" said Molly because she's selfish.

"Make any wish you want, eh, and I'll grant it for you, eh," said Cubby.

"That sounds wonderful, eh!" said Molly, smiling.

"Yeah, eh! I could heal Kyle's arm so he can play violin again, eh!" said Sabrina.

"B-but if I become a Magical Girl," said Molly, "will I be able to see my family or boyfriend anymore, eh?"

"Well, actually your boyfriend Simon is already fighting the Devils by driving a Giant Robot, eh," replied Cubby.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I think I'd rather drive a Giant Robot," said Sabrina.

"I'm sorry, eh," said Cubby. "But only boys can drive Giant Robots, eh. Girls can only become Magical Girls if they want to fight the Devils, eh. That's basic science, eh."

"Mmm, okay, eh. Whatever you say, eh," said Sabrina. "I wish to heal Kyle's arm, eh!" And just like that, she became a Magical Girl!

"Hmm, I think I still have to think about my wish, eh," said Molly.

"Well, give it time, eh," answered Mary Sue. "You're a very special girl, Molly, and I know you'll eventually make the best wish ever, eh! I lost my hat a while ago, eh…"

"But you're wearing a hat now, eh!" said Sabrina. "And it's such a nice hat, eh!"

"Well, I made my wish to get it back, eh. I love my hat, eh," said Mary Sue. And they all said "Awww, eh," because it was such a touching story of dedication and love and haberdashery.

Just then another Magical Girl entered. "Those evil Devils kidnapped my best friend Chrissy and drank all my beer…I mean, Morning Rescue Orange Juice, which isn't made from concentrate, eh!"

"This is my friend Kacey Stevens, eh! She and I have been fighting the Devils for years now, eh!"

"But I thought they only just stole Earth's cake today, eh," said Sabrina.

"I made my wish for a lifetime supply of healthy carrot sticks because they're so healthy and that's why I look so sexy and trim, also because I get at least an hour of exercise a day, eh," said Kacey. She held out a pack of healthy carrot sticks as a comet passed overhead, followed by the words, "The More You Know". "Would you like some, eh?"

"No thanks, eh," Molly said. "My mom's making chicken pot pie for dinner tonight so I wanna save my appetite, eh! But I wish I could think of a super wish to make so I could become a Magical Girl too, eh…"

"Don't worry, eh," Cubby replied, smiling even though his face was frozen so he couldn't really smile. "Wishes come directly from the soul, and I can that if you only_ believe in yourself_, you'll make the bestest wish EVER, eh!"

"Dawww, let's have a group hug, eh," said Mary Sue. "I'm so glad I have so many friends, eh."

And Molly grinned a happy grin as she and her friends had a big platonic group hug. Maybe she wouldn't get to become a Magical Girl now, but she knew in her heart and soul that she would eventually make the bestest wish ever and they would soon get to fight alongside Simon in his Giant Robot, kill all the Devils and bring back all the Earth's cake.

She couldn't _wait_ to make a promise with Cubby and become a Magical Girl.

_Also coming soon from 4Kids Entertainment!_

_**The Mystery of Seagull Island**_: Maria is a lonely little girl who believes in fairies, despite her mean mom who thinks it's immature. One summer she goes to visit her grandpa, who used to be very rich but lost all his money in a bad subprime loan. Then Beatrice the Golden Fairy appears before her and tells her about the treasure of gold hidden in his mansion! Can Maria and her family find the hidden gold before the bank repossesses her grandpa's property?

_**Simon's Exciting Adventure**_: Spin-off of _Magical Molly_! Follow Molly's handsome, courageous boyfriend Simon Ilford as he fights the Devils in his amazing Giant Robot while trying to stop his parents' impending divorce (his mom has already moved out, oh noes!). But wait…do Molly's so-called friends Ashley, Raye and Henrietta also have the hots for him?

_**Psycho Cops**_: It's the future, and the government can read minds. Follow rookie policewoman Amber Thorpe and seasoned veteran Sam Coleman as they stop crimes before they're prevented by reading criminals' minds!


End file.
